The Sora Files
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: Datamon is unleashing a cloned Sora onto the digi world. But will she destroy it or actually save it?
1. Prolouge

A/N: WOW! My Dark Killer Series actually did good. Someone actually put all 3 onto their favorite stories  
list. It was Makoto Yuy. Thank You! Anyways I've decided to make a new series. Remember on the episode where Sora is   
cloned by Datamon & at the end Datamon deletes the clone? What if the clone wasn't defeated? By the   
way this is going to be a long series. This is just the prologue.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
The Sora Files-PROLOUGE   
  
~Datamon's P.O.V.~  
  
I am going to send this one out into the Digital World. She has enough power to destroy it. Maybe   
she will. That will show them not to annoy Datamon. Who cares that I was destroyed? I have an   
offspring. I bet nobody thought that the Digital World would fall to a young girl. But it will. Oh yes it will. Goodbye Digital World. Ha! But this whole process is risky. If the   
two Soras meet well then we're in deep trouble. I am going to give this one some knowledge about   
herself. Name & age. It's enough. I also gave her a few fake memories. Little, pointless ones she probably won't even remember. Even if she does they won't be clear ones. So   
now where to put the girl? Ah! Gear Savannah! Right near Mt. Miharashi & the Yokomon village.   
Well goodbye Sora. Good Bye.  
****************************************************************************  
Well it was just a prolouge.... To tell about the series. Oh well. the real stories will usually be in Sora's  
point of view. Maybe her Digimon's or someone who becomes her partner or the bad guy sometimes. 


	2. The Beginning of Sora

A/N:The 1st part to my fic series: The Sora Files. P.O.V. of cloned Sora.  
Disclaimer:Don't own Digimon so no suing.  
*****************************************************************  
The Sora Files-PART ONE  
I woke up in total confusion. Was I lying down? Or maybe floating. No wait. I was standing up. I was facing a tree. On it was a peculiar looking flower. It actually looked like it had green eyes. Then the eyes moved! O.K....so it wasn't a plant. It started floating down towards me.  
  
"Hello! Do you know where I am?" I asked it.  
  
"Um... you're right there." She answered. It was definetly a girl, no question about it.  
  
"No. I meant a more general location." I said.  
  
"Why didn't you say that before? It would have saved me a lot of confusion. Anyway you're in Gear Savannah on File Island in the DigiWorld. What's your name? Mine is Yokomon." She landed right in front of me.  
  
"Um it's Sora...Takenouchi." I answered Yokomon.  
  
"O.K. Hello Sora Takenouchi." She said.  
  
"Just call me Sora please. Takenouchi is my last name. At least I think it is."  
  
"How can you not know you're own last name?" Yokomon asked.  
  
"For some reason I can't remember a lot." I said.  
  
"Let's start easy then. Do you know how old you are?"  
  
"Yep. I'm 12 years old." I told Yokomon.  
  
"That's enough for now." Yokomon said.  
  
"Right. But wait a second.. What are you? Really?" I asked.  
  
"I'm a Digimon"  
  
"Uh,o.k." I said not even knowing what a Digimon was. Then I heard something. It was a low, buzzing sound.  
  
"Sora? Do you hear that too?" I nodded. Then a giant bug came into both of our views. Even worse news it was flying straight towards us. Oh, did I mention it looked extremely angry? I quickly grabbed Yokomon in my arms & started running for my... oh wait a sec., our lives.  
  
"Yokomon,what the heck is that thing? Is that a Digimon too" I yelled to my small partner while running.  
  
"Yeah he's one too! Except he's a champion level. I'm only in-training. That's a two level difference. There's a rookie level between us." She yelled back.  
  
"Well that helps us a lot, doesn't it?!"  
  
"Oh, don't be so rude! I'll get him!"  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"That's debatable!" Before I could stop her she jumped out of my arms & flew towards the creature's head.  
  
"No! Yokomon! Stop!" I yelled.  
  
'BUBBLE BLOW!' Yokomon yelled & a bubble popped out of her mouth & hit the bug in the head. The worst it did was tickle him.  
  
'Scary Scissor!' It hit Yokomon with it's huge claws & she fell down. I ran to her.  
  
"Yokomon are you alright?" I asked her in a whisper. Tears were starting to come down my face.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. I'll get him." She said back. She got back up.  
  
'Yokomon Digivolve to.... BIYOMON!" Yokomon was now... not Yokomon. She was now in her rookie stage, Biyomon. Biyomon was a pink bird like Digimon who reached up to about my waist. Biyomon jumped towards the bug.  
  
'SPIRAL TWISTER!' A green twister came out of her mouth & hit the bug. It screeched & flew away from us. Biyomon ran back to me. I hugged her.  
  
"Alright! Great job Biyomon!" I yelled happy to know that I had just lived through a life threatening experience.  
  
"No problem. I told you I'd take care of him didn't I?"  
  
"You sure did Biyomon, you sure did. Now let's get out of here before he come's back for a second round." Biyomon nodded & we walked off. It was already becoming sunset. Who cared that we didn't know where we were going? At least I had a friend with me.  
~To Be Continued~  
************************************************************  
how was it? please R&R!  
  
  
  



	3. What Biyomon Thinks

A/N:Oh my god! I was like sitting at my computer when all of a sudden I got the urge to write the second part of The Sora Files. So here it is. Biyomon's P.O.V.   
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. What were you expecting? if I owned it I'd be in like Hawaii or something. So no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART TWO  
~Biyomon's P.O.V.~  
I looked at the young girl sitting next to me on the beach. There was no doubting it. She was pretty. The kind of girl that made guys go all weird. The weirdest thing about her though were her amber eyes. They lacked all emotion. Could she be the one? Sure it had been all over the Digital World but still was it possible that a clone of a Digidestined was sitting right next to me? She did look exactly like the Sora who had came to Mount Miharashi awhile ago. The same voice too. The only difference were those eyes. They were empty. I shuddered.  
  
"You o.k. Biyomon? Are you cold?" Sora asked me.   
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said back with a smile. Then I went back into my thoughts. We had came to this beach in search of people. Since it was summer, Sora figured there would be people here. Well, there hadn't been any. I had hated to see Sora's smile dissapear when all her hopes of getting back to her home went bye-bye. Of course she couldn't remember whare she lived but still.  
  
"So you Digimon digivolve to a higher level?" Sora asked.  
  
"Or dedigivolve to a lower level." I answered her. Sora nodded then looked out towards the waves. I just can't stand those eyes.  
  
"What's that, Biyomon?" She asked. I looked out & gasped. Swimming towards us was Shellmon.  
  
"Sora! We gotta get out of here & fast! I really don't want to get into a fight with a champion! I'm still pretty weak from the battle with Kuwagamon!" I yelled & grabbed her hand. We both started running away from that beach. We got away just as Shellmon started destroying the beautiful location.  
  
"It's been over a day since you fought Kuwagamon. How come you're still weak?" Sora said, panting, once we got far away from that beach. I shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. I just don't feel up to the challenge." I said sadly. She shrugged. Then I shrugged. Then we both shrugged.  
  
"Why did we just do that?" Sora asked me.  
  
"I have no idea whatsoever."  
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked.  
  
"Walk some more?" I suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." So once again we started walking. To where? Eh, don't matter to me.  
****************************************************************************  
O.K. why do I have a bad feeling about this one? Oh well. Please R&R 


	4. The Visitor

A/N: Third part in my Sora Files. In this one cloned Sora & Biyomon meets a younger version of a Digidestined we meet in 02. Sora's P.O.V.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART THREE  
~Cloned Sora's P.O.V.~  
"See Biyomon? A nice lake so can we rest now?" I complained to my bird companion.   
  
"But Sora. It's only five o'clock. The sun hasn't even begun setting." She said back.  
  
"Well you did wake me up at four in the morning. Oh, did I mention the part about we started walking at six in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet." I mumbled angrily.  
  
"Fine. All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch. Now sit down. I'll find us some food." She walked away just as my stomach started to rumble. I opened the first-aid kit that was around my waist. I took out a safety pin & some string. I picked up a stick that had been right next to me & I got to work. After about five minutes I had a very crude-looking, homemade fishing rod. Then I waited for Biyomon to come back. Finally she did. In her wings she held a huge watermelon..  
  
"Where the heck did you get that?" I asked.  
  
"Eh. Found it." She said. As I was eating a piece, I had an idea. I put a piece of watermelon onto my fishing hook & threw it in the water. I sat down to wait. After a few minutes I heard an eating sound. I looked up & almost fainted. There was a dragon in the water right in front of me!   
  
"Oh. By the way this fishing rod must be yours." A british accent said. On top of the dragon was a short boy. The dragon lowered his head & the boy jumped off. He handed me the fishing rod. The boy reached up to about my shoulders. He had short, curly blond hair. He was wearing a lime colored t-shirt, brown shorts that went a little over his knees, & white boots. Covering his hands were dark green gloves. I looked down into his eyes & gasped. They were so different than mine. His were a clear blue & had a sparkle to them. Mine were a cloudy & unemotional amber with no sparkle.  
  
"W-W-Who are you?" I stuttered. He shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back to your friend." He said.  
  
"How did you know Biyomon was with me before?" I asked.  
  
"Me & Seadramon saw you from across the lake. Oh by the way Seadramon you should dedigivolve." The dragon, who was probably Seadramon nodded. As he grew smaller & smaller into a little reptile, a glow from a device on the boy's shorts stopped glowing.  
  
"Um... I'll let you guys meet Biyomon now." I said leading the two back to my campsite. Once they got there the boy sat down. Biyomon didn't stop them. I sat down.  
  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi. This is my best friend Biyomon." I said, trying to get the boy to tell me about himself.  
  
"I'm Michael. This is my rookie Digimon Betamon."  
  
"You own a Digimon?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. So do you." He said. I didn't really understand. I owned Biyomon? I thought she had just came with me for no reason.  
  
"I'm..uh.. 12. How old are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm 11. So how did you get stuck in this hole? You know, the Digiworld?" he asked.  
  
"I don't remember. How 'bout you?"  
  
"You see, I live in England but I was on vacation but I saw this Digimon climbing the Empire State Building on my family's road trip vacation to the United States. Then all of a sudden I'm here & now I'm trying to get back." he said.  
  
"Whoa. By the way, that sea dragon I saw before. Was he the champion form of Betamon?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Haven't you got Biyomon to digivolve to her champion form yet?" I shook my head. Biyomon opened her beak, probably to tell me what her champion form was. I stopped her.  
  
"No! Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise." I explained. Biyomon reluctantly agreed.   
  
"Don't feel bad about not having a champion. Betamon just digivolved today. I fell in this lake & he digivolved into Seadramon to save me." We talked & ate dinner. Finally we went to sleep. Late at night, I woke up to see Michael looking into the fire.  
  
"Hey, Michael. Why aren't you asleep?" I whispered, careful not to wake the Digimon up.  
  
"Just couldn't sleep." He whispered back.  
  
"Oh. So are you two going to travel with Biyomon & me?"  
  
"I don't think so. I know where I'm going home to. You don't. No offense & all though."  
  
"Don't worry. It's o.k."   
  
"We'll probably see each other again. I mean how big can this island be?"   
  
"Right. Well I'm going back to sleep. Good night. No wait, that's not right. I mean, good morning. Don't stay up for much longer. O.K.?" He nodded. I woke up the next morning just to see that Michael & Betamon had already left.  
  
"Well Biyomon. Let's go."  
  
"What about......"  
  
"Don't worry about them. They're fine. Come on."   
  
"Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna see where I lived before I met you?"  
  
"O.K. Is it a long walk?" I asked  
  
"About a mile."  
  
"Eh. Not much. Well, let's get started." So for the fourth day in a row we started walking. The only difference is this time we knew where we were going & I knew that there are other humans on File Island.  
****************************************************************************  
Good. I like this one much more than The Sora Files-Part Two. what do you think? please R&R!  
  
  



	5. Biyomon's Home

A/N: All right! Fourth part! O.K.: last part Cloned Sora & Biyomon met Michael & Betamon. Now our main characters are heading to Biyomon's hometown. Biyomon's P.O.V.  
Disclaimer: i don't own digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART FOUR  
~Biyomon's P.O.V.~  
Finally, I could go back home. They had sent me away to find out what was happening outside of our village. It was actually a who. Sora. I wonder how they will act when they see this clone of the Digidestined. They look exactly the same except for the eyes but you've already heard of her eyes.  
  
"So what part of the island do you live in?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Gear Savannah." I said simply.  
  
"Oh look! A mountain!" Sora exclaimed. I looked towards the mountain.  
  
"That's Mount Miharashi. It's acually a volcano. My village is at it's base." We kept walking until we got there. I could tell that Sora was nervous about being a the bottom of a volcano but still she came. The minute we got there we saw about a hundred Yokomon coming to greet us.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S SORA & BIYOMON! THE HEROS WHO SAVED OUR VILLAGE!" I shook my head quickly.  
  
"We're not the same ones. Really, we're not. I'm the Yokomon who left about four days ago." I looked towards Sora, who had a confused look on her face. Once we had a moment of silence she asked me something.  
  
"There's another Sora here? I thought the only humans here were me & Michael." She then left. I let her be alone for awhile but after an hour I went looking for her. She probably went up Mount Miharashi, I thought to myself. Luckily for her it's usually an inactive volcano. I walked up just to find Sora sitting next to a Unimon.  
  
"Biyomon! I'm so glad you're here! Unimon is hurt & I...." All of a sudden the volcano started to shoot out dirt.  
  
"Sora! We have to get outta here!" I yelled. She shook her head.  
  
"Not without Unimon!"  
  
"But we can't carry him! He's too heavy!" All of a sudden magma came out of the top of Mount Miharashi. The lava would burn us all to death. I looked down toward my village where Meramon & all the Yokomon were retreating. I had to do something to save Sora. All of a sudden Sora yelled.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE!" A red glow came from Sora.  
  
'BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... BIRDRAMON' I could feel the power flowing through my body. I was no longer a small bird. I was now a huge pheonix. Strong wings to help me fly fast. Sora was looking at me shocked.  
  
"Wow! Birdramon!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No time for admiring, Sora. Get on my back. I'll take you & Unimon to safety." She got on & I picked up Unimon with so much ease it surprised me. We flew down.   
  
"Birdramon! What will we do about the village?! We can't just let it get burnt! Please... Can't you help it out somehow?!" Sora pleaded.  
  
"Maybe!" I shrieked back.  
  
'METEOR WING' From my wings came flaming mini-meteors. Thousands of them piled up onto each other & blocked the lava from reaching the town. Sora started to cheer. After a few hours the lava hardened & the villagers came back.  
  
"Well once again Sora & Biyomon have saved our village." Meramon said in a pleased voice. Sora just sighed & sat down a few feet away from us.  
  
"Meramon. It's not the same Sora. I think it's the one that Datamon cloned from the one that saved your village. I'm a different Biyomon too." I whispered so Sora wouldn't hear us. Even if I had screamed it she probably wouldn't have heard me. She was so deep in her own thoughts.  
  
"She must leave. We don't want anything connected with evil here in our peaceful village. Tell her to go & then we'll celebrate." Meramon said coldly. I couldn't believe my ears. Sora had helped save the village & now they wanted her out? I couldn't control my anger as usual.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU ONCE HAD A BLACK GEAR IN YOU! YOU'RE CONNECTED WITH EVIL TOO! YOU SHOULD LEAVE! NO DON'T! WE WILL! WE'RE TOO GOOD FOR YOU STUPID BUMS!" I yelled. Sora walked over.  
  
"Let's go Biyomon." She said in a perfectly cheerful voice. We walked out of the village with our heads up high. Then we both looked at each other & turned around. We ran up to Meramon.   
  
"Ne Ne Ne Ne Ne!" I stuck my tounge out at him as Sora stuck up her middle finger. Then before Meramon could think to get us, we ran for our lives. After awhile we stopped. Sora was once again silent with her thoughts.  
  
"Sora, what' wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about whether Michael knows anything about that other Sora." I looked sadly up. It was beginning. My best friend was going to start her journey now. She was going to search for her past. The one she thought she had forgotten. The one I know she never had.   
*****************************************************************************  
Well. I liked that one better. Please R&R!  
  
  
  



	6. Sora's Little Mistake

A/N: UGH! WHO HATES MID-TERMS?! I DO! Oh well. Guess what?! Mike is coming back! I don't know why people hate him. He's cool. Mimi & Michael forever! Oh well. in this part Sora does something bad. Really bad. One question. Do you guys think there should be a little Cloned Sora & Michael romance? Please tell me.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART 5  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
I sat staring. I was so bored. It was about 150 degrees where me & Biyomon were sitting. Ok, so that's a little of an exxageration but it was hot. I looked up at Biyomon who was smiling. I couldn't tell why. She had been in a bad mood all morning. Why the sudden change? All of a sudden my vision darkened & I felt a pair of hands over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" A familiar British accent said. Oh so he's back. I tried to remember his name. Lucky for me, the attempt was successful.  
  
"Michael. What are ya doin?" I asked. He looked down.  
  
"Eh. Bored. Oh by the way, me & Betamon are joining you whether you like it or not." He said in a mock threatening voice.  
  
"Well. I'm so glad I have a part in the decision." I laughed. It would be nice having another human in the party.  
  
"You know, there's a factory a little north of here. You wanna check it out?" Michael suggested. Me & Biyomon nodded. After about 5 minutes we had started walking. Then after about a half hour we had entered the factory.  
  
"How colorful." Michael joked, looking at the grey walls.  
  
"Hey you think there are monsters here?" Betamon asked nervously.  
  
"Yea. You & Biyomon." I said.  
  
"Come on. Let's split up & search the place." Biyomon said. Me & Biyomon walked down a hallway while Micheal & Betamon watched a machine we had found. We reached a doorway & walked in. There was a little Digimon floating there, laughing.  
  
"Who are you & wha'cha doin here?" Biyomon demanded.  
  
"If I was mean I would ask you the same thing but I'm not so I'll tell you what you want to know. I'm Giromon & I'm going to crash the bad computers." Giromon said. I looked at Biyomon. All she did was shrug.  
  
"So the computers are...evil?" I asked, doubtfully. Giromon nodded.  
  
"Well. We wish we could help but w....." Biyomon started.  
  
"No. I can help. Stand back." I commanded. I don't know how I knew I could do this but I waited until they stood back & well.... I don't know how to explain this so I'll just tell you what I did in simple words.  
  
'DIGITAL BOMBER' A bomb actually came out of me. I don't know from where on me & to tell you the truth I don't really want to know. It hit the main computer. All of a sudden the electricity stopped. Giromon started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You fell for it! Fool! You just got rid of all of File Island's electric power!It'll take weeks to fix it! Thanks but I'm gonna have to kill you!" He yelled maniacly.  
  
'Ice Blast!' A block of ice froze Giromon. There was Seadramon with Michael on his head.  
  
"Come on. I made a hole through the wall. We can get out. There's a river right next to the factory. Hurry up! I don't want to be here when this guy warms back up." We quickly got on & hauled ass out of there. Once we were far enough we stopped.  
  
"What did you do?!" Michael yelled. He looked so angry. I had never seen him like this before. It was kinda scary.  
  
"I trusted him. Oh no! I did this...this horrible thing! It's all my fault. I'm sorry." I could feel tears about to fall down from my eyes. Seadramon continued swimming once again. Biyomon sat next to me.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. You didn't know." She said softly. After a while I calmed down. I looked at Michael. He no longer looked mad. Then he looked at me.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"Me too." I said & smiled. He smiled back. Man. I did do a terrible thing. Who's gonna help us now?   
************************************************************************  
Well. Oh well R&R. Please tell me whether I should make this a cloned Sora & Michael romance story.  



	7. DemiDevimon's Cave

A/N: Well last time cloned Sora practically destroyed File Island. Now she & her party are floating down a river but guess who they'll meet next? Oh by the way it's a cloned Sora/Michael romance hinting fic. If you don't like the idea don't read.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART 6  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
Why is it so hard? I finally get over how I got rid of all of File Island's energy & now I'm stuck thinking about him. I've known him for three days & I'm like all crazy about him. By the way, I'm talking about my partner Michael.  
  
"Well lookey-here Sora. A cave right next to this here river." Michael said, attempting a southern accent which was hard for him since he had a British accent. I laughed. We walked in. Seadramon went back into Betamon.   
  
"Oh. It's really dark in here." I said. I wasn't worried or anything. I actually liked the dark. I was just commenting on it.  
  
"You want me to hold your hand?" Michael joked. At least I thought he was joking until a second later I felt my hand in someone else's. Luckily it was dark or everyone would have seen me blushing. A loud yell came.  
  
"Well, well. Little kids huh?" A little bat came out.  
  
"DemiDevimon!" Biyomon yelled.  
  
"He's evil, in case you couldn't tell by yourself." Betamon informed us. I felt a pang of guiltiness, as I remembered how I had trusted Giromon.  
  
'Spiral Twister!'  
  
'Electric Shock!' The two attacks missed the Digimon. Then he used his attack on me.  
  
'Demi Dart!' A needle came toward me. Oh no. This is it. The end. I'm gonna die. I closed my eyes, getting ready to feel the injection. I heard a groan. I opened my eyes & looked down. There was Michael laying on the ground with the needle in his arm.  
  
"Why'd you get in the way, kid?" DemiDevimon asked in a happy voice. I bent down as Biyomon & Betamon went after DemiDevimon.  
  
'Spiral Twister!'  
  
'Electric Shock!' This time the attacks hit DemiDevimon head on. He went flying out of the cave.  
  
"Michael?" Betamon went running to his best friend. Michael opened his eyes a little.   
  
"I'm tired. Let me sleep." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. The stuff in the needle was just to make him fall asleep." Biyomon said as she looked at the needle. I guess I waited a few hours. Biyomon & Betamon had fallen asleep. I was just about to.  
  
"Sora? You still awake?" I heard a whisper.  
  
"Michael?! Are you o.k.?!" Even in the darkness of the cave I saw him nod. I tip-toed over to where he was sitting.  
  
"They beat the flying bowling ball?" Michael asked pointing to our Digimon.  
  
"Yeah. Uh Michael... Why did you jump in front of the needle for me?" I asked. This had been bothering me ever since he was hit.  
  
"You know...Y-You're my friend & s-stuff like that so...yeah." He stammered.   
  
"Oh. Thanks Michael." I said.  
  
"No prob. You should get some sleep." He said.  
  
"Nah. I'm not tired." As I said this I let out a huge yawn. Michael looked at me.   
  
"Not tired, huh?"  
  
"O.k., o.k.. I'm a little tired. Well good night Michael." The minute I put my head down, sleep came over me but before I went completely out like a log, I heard a voice that sounded very faraway. I knew it was definetly Michael though.  
  
"Night Sora. See you in the morning."  
************************************************************************  
Well. One more chapter done. Listen I just put Michael & cloned Sora sorta together in this series because supposedly Michael had went on a journey in the DigiWorld before they first showed him on the show. I'm not a fan of Michael & the real Sora. If you read my bio you would see that I'm a fan of Taiora (Tai & Sora) & Mimi/Michael. Well see ya in the next one. Little Preview: The kids & their Digimon get to the center of File Island.  
  



	8. The First Fight

A/N: Ah. Lucky 7. Last time Michael got hit by a demi dart but luckily he wasn't really hurt bad. This time the kids reach the center of File Island.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART 7  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
"I told you that there's a mountain in the center of the island." Michael pointed out to me. He didn't have to rub it in my face but he did sometimes have an attitude. I couldn't believe that I had actually liked this guy.  
  
"Fine. You're right. Now leave me alone already!" I yelled. Michael flinched. He had never seen me yell before. Well now he had. He wasn't the leader here. I was & I had to let him know that. I should have known that he would come up with a quick come back.  
  
"Is it that time of month already?" Michael asked in a bored voice. I immediately turned around & slapped him across the face. He fell down.  
  
"Come on Biyomon. We're out of here." I walked away & started up the mountain's path. After climbing almost halfway, Biyomon started complaining.  
  
"We've been walking for about three hours. Let's rest." I thought it over & sat down.   
  
"Biyomon, why is Michael so immature?" I asked.  
  
"All guys act that way. You just gotta live with it. Now can we please go back to him & Betamon?" I shook my head.  
  
"I think I need a night away from the male population of this island. I have a feeling that he's gonna be the one to apologize to me. Now let's climb up the rest of this mountain."  
  
"It's called Mt. Infinity." Biyomon informed me as we made it to the top. As I looked over the edges of the mountain I gasped.  
  
"Biyomon! This ocean is huge! Looks like I'm gonna have a hard time getting away from Michael now, right?" I joked. She nodded, laughing. I looked down the mountain. I could see Michael but all he looked like was an ant. I felt a tugging on my hand. It was Biyomon.  
  
"I have an idea." Biyomon said mischeivously. Five minutes later I was riding Birdramon down the mountain. Forget about not seeing Michael.  
  
'Meteor Wing!' The meteors hit a tree near Michael.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" We heard a voice yell from below us. I laughed at what Michael had just yelled as he looked up at us descending.  
  
"Uh, Sora? Before we get down can I ask you a personal question?" Birdramon asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah sure."   
  
"Is it really that time of month for you?" Oh great. She got the one question that I didn't want to answer. I could feel myself turning red but I got up the control to say it.  
  
"Yes, Birdramon." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She cackled.  
  
"Oh sorry." She apologized & stopped.   
  
"It's o.k. I guess. Now come on." I yelled. Birdramon started flying forward. We were about five feet off the ground. I looked back. Michael & Betamon were running after us, panting. Betamon made a jump for it & landed on Birdamon's back.   
  
"I can't keep up! Slow down!" Michael said, gasping for breath. He then tripped & his hand went forward. I grabbed it & pulled. This wasn't a good thing to do because even though it stopped him from hitting the ground, it sent both of us flying into Birdramon's head. After a while, Michael looked up.  
  
"Sora, you have a weird way of apologizing." He said. He then collapsed.  
  
"Who said I was apologizing?" I muttered angrily.  
************************************************************************  
How was that? It took me 20 minutes to write. R&R please!   
  



	9. What Sora Saw

A/N: Last time Sora & Michael had a little argument but this time Sora is gonna see something that will send Michael running. Literally.  
Dislaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART EIGHT  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
Micheal looked back up after he had caught his breath. He gave a little motion to Betamon, who nodded & jumped off Birdramon.  
  
'BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...... SEADRAMON!' Michael jumped off Birdramon & landed easily on his Digimon's head. I could tell he was trying to impress me but I tried my best to ignore him. I was doing fine until Birdramon spoke up.  
  
"Sora! There is a mansion to the right. It is safe in there. You wanna go?" She asked. I nodded & we headed towards the mansion.   
  
"Wait for us!" Seadramon hissed. Finally we got there. Our Digimon devolved & we walked in. There were two huge floors. Betamon sniffed.   
  
"I smell food!" He started running towards a room to our sides. Michael followed him, running as if he had never ate in his life. Biyomon & me walked slowly. As we walked in we both yelled. On the dining room table was so much food. Betamon was eating a huge piece of fish.  
  
"Well Biyomon, you think the food is safe?" I looked to my side but realized that she had already started eating. Her huge bowl of rice was quickly dissapearing. I took a seat & started gobbling down some barbecue chicken.   
  
"And my mom calls me a pig. She would have a heart attack if she saw you three." Michael said as he sat down & started eating a piece of steak. He was eating it unnaturally slow. At least for him since he usually ate at the speed of a speeding bullet. After dinner we continued searching the mansion.   
  
"Awesome! A huge bedroom!" I yelled as I looked at the two queen-sized beds. On each bed was a colored robe. I sat on the bed with a pink robe with Biyomon while Michael took the blue robe with Betamon. After exploring the room, we found a room with clothes washing machines & dryers. Which was a blessing since after about eight days of wearing the same clothes, we would have clean ones. Unfortunately as I put my clothes in the dryer, I realized that Michael & Betamon were no longer with us.  
  
"Sora, where are you going?" Biyomon asked as I went to go leave the room.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Michael & Betamon. I'll be back in a sec." I walked down the hallway until I reached the last door. There were voices coming from inside. I slowly opened the door. Which I quickly learned that I shouldn't have since Michael was taking a shower. I quickly shut the door.  
  
"SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE! SORRY!" I then went running extremely quick away from that door & back to Biyomon.  
  
"What happened Sora?"  
  
"I saw Michael...um.... you know?" Biyomon thought & after a few seconds realized what I was saying. She started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You....saw....him...?"   
  
"Please shut up." After a few minutes we walked into a different room with a bath in it. I checked to make sure the door was locked, in case Michael was going to make the same mistake I did. After the bath we walked into the bedroom where Michael was sitting on his bed. Biyomon & Betamon started laughing, then ran out of the room. Michael started blushing.  
  
"Uh Sora, exactly how much did you see of me?" Michael asked embarrasedly.  
  
"Only the back side, I swear." I answered. Well it was the truth. He nodded then started to laugh nervously. I joined in. After a few minutes our Digimon returned. I went to my bed & layed down. In the middle of the night, I woke up. Michael was in his traveling clothes.  
  
"Michael, is this really nessecary?" Betamon whispered.  
  
"I can't stay here anymore. You don't understand. I'm like embarrased & all." Michael whispered back. Betamon sighed & I heard the two leave the mansion. I walked over to the bedroom window & looked out. Michael was getting on Seadramon. I quickly shut the shades.  
  
"Sora, where are Michael & Betamon going?" Biyomon asked me quietly. I jumped. I hadn't even known she was awake.  
  
"Away from me. Now let's get out of here." Five minutes later I was back in my traveling clothes & riding Birdramon into the chilly night air.  
************************************************************************  
Ha ha! Sora saw Michael n-a-k-e-d but only the backside, Don't worry. Please R&R! 


	10. Michael's Decision

A/N: Yay! This is gonna be the first Sora Files part with Michael as the P.O.V. character. Last time we checked with it Michael ran away caus Sora saw him in the shower now will he ever realize why he has to go back? Also it has come to my attention that some people want to know how many parts this will be in all. This is the tenth part & there was a prolouge before the first part. In all there will be a prolouge, 20 parts & an epilouge to wrap things up. By the way some future parts, the last two & the epilouge especcially, will be tearjerkers so bring out the kleenex.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART NINE  
~Michael's P.O.V.~  
"Stop Seadramon!" I said as I saw something that looked like a mansion but it was made out of ice. Of course I probably shouldn't go in with my recent luck with mansions. Last time I was in one my friend Sora saw me taking a shower. Luckily she had only seen the back side or so she swore. I trust her & all but still. I was currently freezing cold. Like usual bad luck came to me & we had swam to the coldest part of the island. I got off Seadramon.  
  
"It's called the Ice Sanctuary. It's a shrine to the angel Digimon, Angemon." Seadramon informed me. I started walking until I realized Seadramon wasn't following me.  
  
"Well, ain't ya comin in?" I asked him. He shook his head.   
  
"None of my forms are vaccine type. You must be a vaccine type to go in. I'll be waiting for you when you come back." I nodded & walked in. It was so beautiful inside. The ice actually looked like carved marble. I saw a glow coming from the center of the room. It was a statue of what must have been Angemon. I sat down next to it. The ice floor was surprisingly enough not cold.  
  
"Angemon, huh? I know an angel too but she's human. Her name's Sora Takenouchi. My name is Michael by the way. She has red hair & brown eyes but they're very strange looking for some reason. She doesn't remember her past. She's about a year older than me & much taller. I was traveling with her & our Digimon but then we went to a mansion & she sorta saw me..... well naked. I then ran. I'm such a coward. One little thing happens & I run away. I just hate it. I want her to like me so much. You have no idea." I could tell I was starting to cry which just proved my wimpyhood even more but I soon stood up & wiped away my tears. I started to walk out towards Seadramon when I heard a echoey voice.  
  
"Go back to her." The voice said. I quickly turned around to see the body that the voice belonged to. No one there except that statue. Man I must be tired. I'm hearing voices & talking to statues. Then I realized who was speaking.  
  
"Thanks, Angemon but I'll have to think some stuff over first. She's my friend, so after awhile I'll have to go back to her. Then maybe I'll tell her how I really feel." I waved & left to my patiently waiting Digimon.  
  
"Seadramon, we need to go back to the center of the island." I said. Seadramon nodded, not needing an explanation. Maybe he likes Biyomon just like I like Sora. Hey you never know. It could happen.  
************************************************************************  
So... Michael's going back. Will he tell Sora how he feels? Find out in the next part. Please R&R!  



	11. The Digivices

A/N:Alright! tenth part. We're halfway through people. Last time michael had a heart to heart conversation with a piece of ice. *starts to laugh at Michael then stops* I speak to the Big Wooden Spoon of Eternal Doom so I really can't laugh at him. This time Michael is going to find out what a piece of his digital equipment is.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART TEN  
~Michael's P.O.V.~  
"Holy crap! Why are you swerving Seadramon?!" I yelled as I almost fell off of Seadramon's head.  
  
"The waters are rough today. I'm going as straight forward as I can, Michael." Seadramon hissed back. He wasn't trying to be rude. His voice just came out as a natural hiss. As I almost fell off once again, something fell out of my pocket. The little device that had flown at me the second before I was transported to File Island.  
  
"Hey Seadramon! What would you call this?" I showed him the device. He gasped.  
  
"That's a Digivice. Only Digidestined have it. So that means you're a Digidestined. I thought that you just happened to get stuck here!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What's a Digidestined?"  
  
"They're children that come from earth who are prophesized to save our world by using Digimon that are able to Digivolve." He said.  
  
"What does this this digivice actually do?" Seadramon made a notion towards the shore. I nodded & jumped off his head. A second later Seadramon had de-digivolved to Betamon & was sitting next to me on land.  
  
"See the button to the left of the screen? If you press that, I will automatically digivolve. The top button on the left of the screen shows the time,date, temperature, & my status. You know strong or weak or hungry. The button under that has a tracker for other digivices. See that silver dot is us & that red dot over there must be Sora. Which means that she's a Digidestined too! It also means she's alive since if you or her dies your dot will dissapear. On the top left corner there is sometimes a stick pointing out. If it is, you can use your digivice to go to & from the Digiworld but it's down now so I guess you're stuck." He informed me.   
  
"Sometimes when you digivolve, I see a silver glow from this.... Is that normal & all?"  
  
"Yep. Though I think when Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon, the digivice glows red though."  
  
"O.K. I think that was a long enough tutorial. Now I say we start walking. It's a pretty long walk to the center of the island &- never mind." I quickly said to cover up. Betamon looked at me strangely as I finished the sentence in my head: I want to see Sora.  
************************************************************************  
How was it? Please R&R! Yes there will be action in the next part! 


	12. Cave of Disguises

A/N: First fanfic that's not in Digimon section but it is a crossover of Digimon & the book A Swiftly Tilting Planet. If you haven't read it yet, you should. It's a very good book.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the book A Swiftly Tilting Planet by Madeleine L'Engle. I don't know who does. No suing please.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART 11  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
"Uh Biyomon, I just realized why this place looks so familiar. It's the same cave that DemiDevimon shot Michael!" I shrieked. I had never wanted to come back to this place again but here I was.  
  
"Don't worry, Sora. Me & Betamon blasted him out of here." She tried to reassure me but I was freaked out beyond anything. We kept walking though until I heard a voice.  
  
"Gomamon, I told you for the last time! We're leaving this cave because it's too dark!"  
  
"Joe.... Why are ya so scared of things?"  
  
"Pessimist & hypochondriac. Put them together & you get something like me." A boy appeared in front of me. He was about a head taller than me. He had messy blue hair & way too thick glasses. He had a bag around him in which a Digimon was sitting.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy yelled.  
  
"He means nice to meet you." The creature told us.  
  
"Hi! My name is Sora Takenouchi. What about you?" The boy tried calmed down a little.  
  
"Joe...... Joe Kido. Sora, I know you. Don't I? We've been in this world for awhile. What are you doing back on File Island? We were on Server." Joe answered me.  
  
"I just met you, Joe." Or had I? I don't remember my past. For all I know, he could have been my best friend. Maybe I had amnesia.  
  
"Actually you're right, Sora. I did just meet you. I'm not who you think I am." All of a sudden Joe turned into a ghost.  
  
"Oh no. It's Bakemon. They're ghost Digimno who change shape." As she said this Gomamon turned into a big walrus.  
  
"Who did the Bakemon turn into?" I yelled.  
  
"Ikakumon. He's a big sea animal Digimon." The Digimon started his attack at me.  
  
'HARPOON TORPEDO!' The missiles shot at me. All of a sudden a red glow came from mey pocket.  
  
'BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ..........BIRDRAMON!' She put her wing out to stop the attack then started her own.  
  
'METEOR WING!' She tried to hit him but instead Ikakumon speared her in the chest with his horn. Birdramon went down, fast.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora." She said & fainted. The Bakemon & the Ikakumon turned on me once again. I had to do something. Just like the time I had hit the mainframe of File Island with my Digital Bomber, I did something that I hadn't known I was able to do.  
  
'WITH BIRDRAMON IN THIS FAITHFUL HOUR,  
I PLACE ALL HEAVEN WITH ITS POWER,  
AND THE SUN WITH ITS BRIGHTNESS,  
AND THE SNOW WITH ITS WHITENESS,  
AND THE FIRE WITH ALL THE STRENGTH IT HATH,  
AND THE LIGHTNING WITH ITS RAPID WRATH,  
AND THE WINDS WITH THEIR SWIFTNESS ALONG THEIR PATH,  
AND THE SEA WITH ITS DEEPNESS,  
AND THE ROCKS WITH THEIR STEEPNESS,  
AND THE EARTH WITH ITS STARKNESS,  
ALL THESE I PLACE  
BY GOD'S ALMIGHTY HELP & GRACE  
BETWEEN MYSELF AND THE POWERS OF DARKNESS!' I chanted. All of a sudden the two Bakemon were blasted out of the cave & Birdramn was there healed.  
  
"Sora, let's never come back here again." Birdramon muttered & I nodded. We flew out of the cave. I think there might be more than one Sora Takenouchi. Some Digimon seem to know me. Now we're both going back to the center of File Island.  
************************************************************************  
I love that rune. It is awesome. I know it by heart. Please R&R!   



	13. File City

A/N:Let's see... Sora & Biyomon go to File City. That's about all I can say for now. By the way in part 10, I talked about the buttons on the Digivice. What I said was not true. You know my opinion of Michael has really gone up since I started writing this series.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or anything from digimon World so no suing  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES-PART 12  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
"Well. This 'house' must be worth, like, five cents." I commented to my friend Biyomon. She shrugged in return. Then she looked towards the doorway of the cardboard box. There was a little human looking Digimon.  
  
"Hello young ones. My name is Jijimon. Welcome to File City. Come in." He walked back in & we followed.  
  
"Well, nice place!" I said half-heartedly. I have a feeling he could tell because he seemed to flinch a little.  
  
"Yes. As you see I have a few creatures living here." I looked sitting down on little piles of grass were four creatures.   
  
"That one is Punimon. He doesn't do much." He said, emphasizing the last sentence. Punimon shrugged as if he didn't care. Punimon was a strange red blob with raccoon like eyes.  
  
"That is Botamon. For a baby Digimon, he's pretty intelligent." Botamon was a cute black blob with little yellow eyes in the shape of the sun. I bent down & picked him up. He made a little cooing noise. He was so soft.  
  
"Well hello little guy." I said happily.  
  
"Hi!" He replied. I put Botamon back down.  
  
"That over there is Yuramon. She makes a lot of noise." This time he was pointing at a pretty ugly looking thing. It didn't look much like a girl. Now Jijimon pointed his cane at a small white jellyfish blob.  
  
"That's Poyomon. Cute, isn't he?" I nodded. Biyomon spoke up.  
  
"This is File City? That means we're back at the center of the island. This is a city right under Infinity Mountain. That means if Michael ever comes back, he might head for here! One thing though, this doesn't seem like much of a city. I heard that this place was huge. What the heck happened?!" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Well, a horrible being has taken over this island. Once your friend Michael & his Digimon return, I'll tell you more about it." I quickly shook my head.  
  
"They might not come back though. You might as well tell us now." This time Jijimon shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm sure he'll return. You four will have to be together to defeat him." I blushed. Biyomon sighed.  
  
"He didn't mean we'd be together as couples, Sora. He meant as a group." Biyomon said.  
  
"I-I knew-w th-that." I quickly tried to cover up my mistake but Biyomon was laughing.  
  
"Eh. Make yourself at home until your friends come back." Jijimon said. He led us into a seperate room with a big bed. I practically collapsed onto it & was immediately fast asleep.  
************************************************************************  
Well next part the group reunites but who is this evil & will they be able to destroy it? Find out in the Sora Files- Part 13! Please R&R!  
  



	14. The Biggest Battle Yet

A/N: Part 13. Man, an unlucky number! Oh well, our group reunites & fights the evil being on Infinity Mountain.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything from Digimon World so no suing!   
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART THIRTEEN  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
'SORA!' No I don't want to get up! Let me sleep! BANG!  
  
"AHH!" I sat straight up. Michael was standing there with my helmet in his hand. There was a metal rod on the floor. He must have hit my helmet with it to wake me up.  
  
"Well hello, sleeping beauty." He joked. I waited for my heart beat to stop racing & then picked up my pillow. I threw it at him. It hit right in the forehead. Bullseye!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at him. He shrugged.  
  
"You're a heavy sleeper." He said. I got out of bed.  
  
"Wow, Michael! You look taller. Did you have a growth spurt in the last five days since I've seen you?" I teased. He blushed. He was very embarrased of his shortness. He did look about an inch taller though. Jijimon walked in, with Biyomon & Betamon.  
  
"Didn't I tell you they'd return? Well now onto the story of File Island. A long time ago on Earth, the internet was invented. From the data on the internet this island was born. After awhile an evil being named Devimon came to the island. He started using these things called Black Gears to control Digimon. Seven children were brought from Earth to here so they could defeat him. Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Sora & Biyomon, Izzy & Tentomon, Mimi & Palmon, Joe & Gomamon, & last but not least T.K. & Patamon. There were actually there were five Digidestined before them. When the seven came to this island they met the in-training form of they're Digimon. Later they got champions. Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikakumon, & Angemon. Angemon defeated Devimon & the Digidestined then traveled to the continent across the ocean, Server to look for their tags & crests. Those items would let their Digimon to Digivolve to the Ultimate level. That's the level that comes after Champion. Once they left I never heard of them again." Jijimon informed us. I was disturbed by this news.  
  
"I'm Sora & I have the same Digimon as the other one? No wonder people knew me on this island. Maybe we're twins! I think I met Joe & his Digimon. They were actually Bakemon in disguise, though." I said.  
  
"Well now, a new being is living on Infinity Mountain & he's just as evil as Devimon. His name is Analogmon." Jijimon actually said something else but I took Biyomon's hand to leave to defeat the Digimon but Michael & Betamon had already left. I looked atop the mountain. A voice came from it.  
  
'BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.......... SEADRAMON!' I listened closer.  
  
'ICE BLAST!' I jumped onto Birdramon & flew up to the mountain. There was Seadramon pinned against the wall. So was Michael.  
  
"Well, well. You want to try me girl. I'll do exactly what I did to your friend!" He flew up & raised his hands.  
  
'GIGA BLASTER!' Missiles came out from him. They started flying towards us. Birdramon ducked which made me fall off her. I ran over to my friends but realized that Seadramon had once again join the fight.  
  
"You think they could beat him?" I asked Michael. I was pretty sure they could. Key word: Pretty Sure. He nodded.   
  
"Sure we can!" He yelled back as Birdamon & Seadramon got back up from an attack that had hit them. I cupped my hands over my mouth.  
  
"HIT HIM TOGETHER!" I yelled. Our Digimon nodded. They both moved closer to Analogmon. Birdamon flew up as Seadramon stood at his full height.  
  
'ICE BLAST!'  
  
'METEOR WING!' Now you probably have never seen icy meteors on fire but the attack hit him full blast. Once the dust faded, I looked back up. Analogmon had turned into a bunce of dust. We ran over to our Digimon who had reverted back to rookies again.  
  
"YOU GUYS DID IT!" I yelled.  
  
"I don't ever want to do that again." Betamon whispered. Both he & Biyomon fell asleep.  
  
"Well, that was a job well done." Michael said softly. I nodded. We turned around just to see Jijimon.  
  
"You must leave this island to go to Server like the last Digidestined. You should leave as fast as you can." Jijimon said quickly. Michael & me looked at each other.  
  
"Well you wanna go?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sure! Maybe I'll find my twin. We'll leave tomorrow morning though. We're too tired to travel today." I picked up biyomon & Michael picked up Betamon & we walked back to Jijimon's house.  
************************************************************************  
Well one more part done. Next part they leave File Island. Please R&R!  
  
  
  



	15. Tags & Traveling

A/N: Well 14th part! That means I'm seven/tenths done with this series. O.K. the kids ride the Digimon to Server. Once again hardly any action. Once again cloned Sora/Michael romance hints. By the way I'm not a Sora/Michael fan. I believe in Taiora & Mimi/Michael! Why hasn't anyone been reviewing these last parts? Am I ever gonna make Betamon's P.O.V.? Probably not.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything from Digimon World so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART FOURTEEN  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
"I'm not sure we can get across this ocean. It sure is big." I remarked looking out towards the water. My group was sitting on the beach except for Seadramon who was swimming in the water.  
  
"Hey, if those other Digidestined could do it so could we!" Birdramon protested in her shrieking voice.  
  
"Yeah, Sora! What's wrong? You don't know how to swim?" Michael teased.  
  
"Plus I'm able to swim & Birdramon can fly." Seadramon said in his hissing voice. I turned around as I heard someone walking towards us. It was only Jijimon though.  
  
"Hey, Jijimon! We were about to go to Server! Wassup?" I asked him as he came towards us. Then I realized he had a little box in his hands.  
  
"Whazzat?" Michael asked. He would have asked the real way but he had woken up a very short time ago so he was still a little groggy. He opened the box. In it were two necklaces.  
  
"These are the tags. Once you arrive in Server you can start looking for your crests." He said. We took our tags & put them on. We then climbed up on our Digimon & headed off, waving goodbye to Jijimon. It was a very nice day. That is until a huge wind started blowing. Seadramon was able to keep him & Michael safe by swimming on his stomach but Birdramon couldn't swim so she was stuck in the air with me. All of a sudden a gigantic burst came & I fell off Birdamon. It looked like I was gonna fall into the ocean & the problem was I was a very bad swimmer.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled as I started falling. Then I stopped falling. Something had caught me. I opened my eyes. There was Michael who was panting, it being that I was bigger than him. He must have had a hard time getting me to stay out of the ocean.  
  
"You o.k. Sora?" He asked me. I nodded, unable to speak. Biyomon flew down.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sora!" She apologized frantically.  
  
"It's o.k., Biyomon! It's not your fault." I said as calm as a person who had almost drowned could. Biyomon layed down & soon fell asleep. Seadramon was still swimming.  
  
"Well, what a day this has been." Seadramon said quietly. Then after awhile me & Michael layed down. I was having a hard time falling asleep. I thought Michael was sleeping until I heard him whisper.  
  
"Sora, if you had fallen into the ocean.....I would have went after you, you know." He whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cus I'm a good swimmer. I'm on my school's polo team!" He said proudly. I nodded slowly.  
  
"Thanks." I then layed back down to wait until I fell asleep.  
************************************************************************  
Too corny! Please R&R!   
  



	16. An Old Enemy Returns

A/N: Part 15! Yay! Three quarters done! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! To tell you the truth I'm not completely sure what to base this one on. I think I'm gonna make DemiDevimon come back. I love Demidevimon even though he's not as cute as DemiVeemon, Salamon, or Wormon but he's up there. By the way the reason Michael says Poke'mon is currently the biggest show's because this series takes place in the summer of 1999 when Poke'mon was at it's peak of popularity.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Pokemon theme song or Pokemon, for that matter, so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART FIFTEEN  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
"Hey Sora, you wanna hear a song?" Michael asked me.  
  
"Not especially." I answered. I had a bad headache that day so listening to his singing was not a top priority on my list. I had heard him sing before. It had sounded like a fork being scraped against a chalkboard. Michael shrugged.  
  
"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. Dun, Dun, Dun. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel cross the land searching far & wide-wait a sec. What is the rest of the song? Oh yeah- Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside....."   
  
"Shut up!" I interrupted him.  
  
"That's cold. Real cold. Why can't you tell me to be quiet the polite way?" He pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Fine. Shut up, please. You happy now?"  
  
"I'm bursting with joy."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You should stick to playing the violin." I told him angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have a great singing voice." At this statement there were a few giggles from Biyomon. Seadramon had ducked under the water to keep Michael from seeing him laugh. At the moment we were going down a river on Server.  
  
"What is that song from anyway?" I asked him.  
  
"It's from a t.v. show in the real world called Pokemon. Man, even if you have amnesia I don't know how you can't remember Pokemon. It's currently the biggest t.v. show. On the show there's this girl who is always yelling at the guy she travels with. She reminds me of you, Sora. She also has a crush on the guy. Do you have a crush on me?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"I'll throw you overboard!" I threatened.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Seadramon would have saved me, right?" He asked.  
  
"You want the truthful answer or the answer you want to hear?" Seadramon asked.  
  
"Everybody doesn't like me today." Michael said.  
  
"I don't hate you." Biyomon chirped.  
  
"Ooh yay! My only fan is a......." Michael stopped midsentence. His eyes had a scared look to them. I looked behind me. There stood Demidevimon. I stood up just as Michael backed away. The last time we saw DemiDevimon he had given Michael a sleeping drug.  
  
"Go away, DemiDevimon!" I said angrily.  
  
"If you don't, you'll regret it." Biyomon threatened as she stood in front of me.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's been over a week since I've seen you. I thought I might just drop in to chat." DemiDevimon said innocently but I could see behind his back was a Demi Dart. Michael saw it too.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" He yelled. Seadramon turned his head so he was facing DemiDevimon.  
  
'ICE BLAST!' His attack sent DemiDevimon flying. Seadramon then yawned.  
  
".......little pink bird." Michael finished the sentence he had been saying when we had been interupted by DemiDevimon.  
  
"Coward." I muttered.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered back.  
  
"It's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it."   
****************************************************************************  
Well that wasn't too bad, I guess. Well R&R!   
  



	17. The Other Clone

A/N:Well the moment we've been waiting for. Cloned Sora meets the real Sora! There's also one more clone but this one did turn out evil.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART SIXTEEN  
~ Evil cloned Tai's P.O.V.~  
She is like me? A sister, almost? I don't want to believe it. I mean she's not even evil. As I push my messy chocalate brown hair out of my eyes that are about the same color I debate over whether I should talk to the girl. She's a good looker, no doubting it. I'm much better though. The girl doesn't even know she's a clone. There's nothing wrong with it. We are stronger & smarter than most humans. Together we could take over the whole Digital World. Who knows, maybe even Earth. She has a partner already. A normal human. Plus she has a Biyomon just like the real Sora. Just as I have an Agumon. Just like the real Tai. When I found out I was created I went to the pyramid, my birthplace, & took my created crest of courage. She would have the crest of love.  
  
"Hey Tai, will we get them?" My Agumon says, waiting for orders to be able to get the normal human & his Digimon. He knows not to touch the Sora or Biyomon.  
  
"Patience, Agumon. Patience." I go back to listening to the kid's conversations. They're always so stupid. Today they are discussing why Biyomon is a bird yet she can't fly.  
  
"Listen Michael. Why are we even discussing this? It's so stupid?" Sora groaned. I looked at her eyes. Even for a clone, not normal looking.  
  
"The bottom line is I can't fly." Biyomon stated.  
  
"As Birdramon you do." Betamon piped up.  
  
"Betamon says Yokomon can hover a bit." Michael added. I waited till nightfall, happily awaiting what I had been planning to do for days. As the girls fell asleep, the boys as they liked to do went for a little walk.  
  
"So Michael. Why have you been so quiet lately?" Betamon asked his friend.  
  
"It's her eyes. They remind me of something. Who's there?" Michael muttered until he must have heard me because he turned around. I motioned to Agumon who nodded. We jumped the two. I grabbing Michael & Agumon grabbing Betamon. Within seconds the two were unconcious. The next morning I awoke to the sound of Sora calling Michael. I walked with Agumon to the site of their campsite but I saw something I didn't expect to see. There was another Sora & Biyomon sitting right to the ones searching for Michael & Betamon.  
  
"Why are you just like me? Except for the eyes, of course." Cloned Sora asked. Real Sora shrugged.  
  
"Well, once we went into this pyramid where this Digimon named Datamon was being held captive by another Digimon named Etemon. Datamon captured me & made a clone of me to help him with his dirty work. Later I thought he destroyed the clone but I was wrong, I guess." Real Sora explained. Cloned Sora gasped.  
  
"NO! I CAN'T BE A CLONE! I'M REAL! I'M ME!" She yelled & then started running away from the real Sora. Her Biyomon followed her. Unfortunately they ran straight into the cave that I had put Michael & Betamon in.   
  
"So you've found each other. Hello.... sister." I said to the reunited group.  
  
"Are you a clone, too?" Sora asked. I nodded  
  
"It's too bad you have a heart Sora. You could have really been something." I said. I picked up my Digivice.  
  
'AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO.......... GREYMON!' My champion Digimon went after their rookies. The two kids grasped their digivices in response.  
  
'BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.......... SEADRAMON!'  
  
'BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO........... BIRDRAMON!' Now the battle was on!  
  
'NOVA BLAST!'  
  
'ICE BLAST!'  
  
'METEOR WING!' The Digimon kept pitting their attacks against each other. Sora walked up to me. As she did I picked up my tag & crest. It started glowing black.  
  
'GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO......... SKULLGREYMON!' The other side shook as they realized I had an ultimate Digimon.   
  
"Why are you attacking us?" She asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm evil. It's my job."  
  
'DARK SHOT!' The missile shot from my Digimon's back to the two champions.  
  
"But you could be good. You could join us." She urged. I shook my head in refusal. She then shrugged & picked her hands up.  
  
'DIGITAL BOMBER!' She sent the attack at me. As I fell down & my world turned black, I heard one thing.   
  
"It could have ended differently bro." Sora's voice whispered. This meant SkullGreymon was going to die too. A clone's Digimon can't live without the clone. Sora, one day you will end too.  
************************************************************************  
Well Tai's dead. Next chapter, Michael finds his crest. Please R&R!  
  



	18. Michael's Crest

A/N: The first crest is found.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Shiva from the Final Fantasy video games so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART SEVENTEEN  
~Michael's P.O.V.~  
Man, it was cold. A second ago I had been sleeping on a sorta damp ground since it had been raining that day but it hadn't been this cold all around. I looked up. I was in an ice cave. It looked alot like the Ice Sanctuary. I looked for the statue of Angemon but it wasn't there.  
  
"This isn't the Ice Sanctuary. At least not the one that you think. This is my home." I looked towards where the feminine voice had come from. The source was a woman. A woman not wearing much by the way.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" I asked her. I wasn't afraid of her. She had something very peaceful about her.  
  
"I am Shivamon. I am here to present you with your crest." She said. I immediately jumped up & put my hand out.  
  
"So where is it?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I can't just give it to you. First tell me what did you do before you met your friend Sora?" She asked. I thought back. It felt like an eternity had gone by.  
  
"Well I was transported to the DigiWorld. I met Koromon who after awhile Digivolved to Betamon & then Seadramon & I joined Sora." I didn't know why she had to know this.  
  
"It must have been hard for you to get used to being on your own." Shiva said. I shook my head.  
  
"No. I'm not very dependent." I looked at Shiva who was smiling. All of a sudden I understood.  
  
"You know what your crest is right?" She asked me. I nodded.  
  
"That was the quiz I needed to take in order to get my crest. It's the crest of independence right?" Shiva nodded & picked her hands up. I immediately blocked, remembering what Sora had done to the cloned Tai when she had picked her arms up. She didn't hit me though. A glowing object came from her hands & went into my tag. When the light receded I looked at my crest. It was a very pale blue triangle with a line through the top. I opened my eyes to see Sora, Biyomon, & Koromon looking at me strangely.  
  
"I got my crest." I said proudly. That immediately woke them up & we just looked at it for awhile before we went back to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
Well that's done. Next chapter Sora reveals her greatest fear. Please R&R! 


	19. Sora's Secret Fear

A/N: O.K. Right after this chapter begins the last parts so I decided that this would be a friendship fic between Michael & cloned Sora.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART EIGHTEEN  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
I consider myself pretty brave. I've been through hell & back practically. I've been attacked & almost drowned but there is one thing that I fear. Myself. I have an attack. Normal humans don't. When I get mad I can use it & it destroys. I used it on someone who is a clone like me. Better make that was a clone like me. I killed him because he had sent his ultimate Digimon, SkullGreymon, after us. I once destroyed a whole island's power supply. I also found out one thing. I'm the clone of a girl who I just found out existed three weeks ago. When I found out, I wanted to cry but I didn't. It doesn't help to cry. I have nobody's shoulder to cry on. No mother. No father. Not even a brother. The real me's mother lives on Earth but she wouldn't accept a clone of her daughter. My father was a Digimon who the Digidestined destroyed. No one to turn to. I wipe my face & look down at my pink glove. It's damp. I'm crying? Well, there's a first time for everything. As I try to wipe my tears away, I realize that I'm sobbing. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sora.... what's wrong?" Michael asks as he sits down next to me.  
  
"I'm a clone. You know, the things that are created to take over worlds & stuff?" I sob.  
  
"Yeah but you don't do that. You actually help save it."   
  
"Yeah but-"   
  
"No buts! You're not evil! You're good! Now are you hungry?" I look up to see a little bowl of soup. I nod & take a sip. Then I put the bowl down & gave Michael a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, thanks Mike! You're the best!" I exclaimed happily. After about two minutes a complaint came.  
  
"Sora? I do like this & all but can you please stop hugging me so tightly? I'm starting to lose oxygen. Man, I feel lightheaded." Michaal complained. I let go.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
************************************************************************  
Well how was that? Please R&R! 


	20. The End of Sora

A/N: O.k. this is the beginning of the end. The group goes to find Sora's past but find so much more.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- PART NINETEEN  
~Sora's P.O.V.~  
"Are you sure guys? You don't have to go into the pyramid." I told my friends.  
  
"Sora! You know I have to protect you so I'm going!" Biyomon said.  
  
"Yeah. Me & Betamon are behind you too. Right, Betamon?" Michael stated.  
  
"Right." His Digimon replied. We walked in to the pyramid. We had heard rumors that this was where Datamon had been taken captive so we decided that's the best place to look for clues of how I was made. I felt a little guilty though since it could be dangerous. The others didn't seem to care though. They just smiled & shrugged it off. I'm pretty lucky to have such good friends. We walked through a few walls & went through an electrical gate. After Birdramon & Seadramon had destroyed it of course. We finally made it to the secret room that was rumored to be in the middle of the pyramid. I pressed the on button of the main computer in the room. A hologram of a small android looking thing came out.  
  
"Well hello Sora! I know this is Sora because I have made it so that only you can open this program. I am Datamon. I created you from a Digidestined who I captured. I was also able to get DNA from another Digidestined so I was able to creat a boy clone." Datamon said.  
  
"Tai." I grumbled angrily.  
  
"Well fine if that's his name."  
  
"You gave him a crest so he was able to Digivolve his Digimon to an evil ultimate. That Digimon attacked us!" I protested.  
  
"I know that! That was the point of creating you two. Do you think the real children would work for evil if they were destined to save two worlds? So I created two mindless creatures but unfortunately I was defeated by Etemon but I was able to release you two & keep my soul on record so I could talk to you today. By the way if you want your crest here it is. It's of love." A red beam shot into my tag. I looked at the crest. It was of a strange red heart.  
  
"Tai's looked like an orange sun. It turned black when his champion Digimon Greymon turned into the ultimate form of SkullGreymon."  
  
"They always turn black when they Dark Digivolve. Tai's was courage, by the way. Now onto the subject I wanted to discuss with you. See that screen over there with all the words in it? That is a virus that can destroy this whole continent. Maybe even the whole Digiworld. Sora, you will either work for me or I will let that virus go." I listened to his words in horror. If I didn't become evil, he would kill billions of innocent Digimon. Then I looked at the virus with an idea.  
  
"So Datamon, if this was put into a human body..... What exactly would happen to the human?" I asked. Datamon shrugged.  
  
"Well, they would immediately be weakened & would soon be dying. They would lose their sight & hearing. They wouldn't be able to breathe. A lot of pain. Wait a minute, you can't do what I think you want to do! You will be destroyed!" He exclaimed as I went to work on the computer. I shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." I said calmly.  
  
"NO SORA! DON'T!" I heard Michael scream out as he figured out what I planned to do. Datamon shook his head sadly.  
  
"Go to hell, Sora." He muttered. I clicked the button.  
  
"See you there." I said as the virus entered my body & I fell.  
*****************************************************************************  
Well Sora's dying now. Will she live or not? Please R&R!   
  



	21. Twin girls

A/N: This is it! The end! I've decided to make the epilouge the last part! Last time we read cloned Sora died.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE SORA FILES- LAST PART  
~Real Sora's P.O.V., takes place in season two~  
I looked out over the lake as the sun came up. It was one of the most beautiful sites ever. I looked to the side of me where all of the new Digidestined & Mimi slept on. The only other one awake was Michael. I had never met him before last night but I had heard of him when I was talking to my clone four years ago. As I looked, the other Digidestined got up.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" Davis said with his usual energy.   
  
"Yeah! Lead the way, Davish!" Veemon told his partner calling him with his lisp. Cody & Armadillomon obediently followed the leaders. The rest groaned but got up & started walking too.   
  
"Aren't you coming, Sora?" Michael asked me. I looked at the lake & shook my head.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to go back home." I told him. Michael nodded.  
  
"O.k. Nice meeting you." He said. It was strange. He sounded almost sad. Then I realized why. My clone hadn't lived. She had died before she could come to Earth with Michael who had been her traveling partner. Michael & Betamon left after the others. I heard a rustling in the bushes in back of me. I smiled.  
  
"So Sora, you lived?" I asked. In a few seconds another girl sat down next to me. I looked toward her curiously, even though I knew what I was going to see. She was a redhead with brown eyes. Her clothes were very dirty. She was wearing a yellow tube top & denim shorts. She looked exactly like me except her hair was longer & messier. Plus I was currently in my school uniform which was clean. She looked at me & shook her head.  
  
"No. I got reconfigured about half a year ago." My clone said to me.  
  
"So you were deleted. Well you going to come to Earth now?" I asked her.  
  
"No. I couldn't. Where would I go, anyway?"   
  
"Well you have to come to Earth for the day anyway. I mean look at you. You need new clothes!" She looked sadly down at her dirty clothes. She then nodded. We both got up. She was only about three inches shorter than me but she was much skinnier.  
  
"What do we do if people ask why we look alike?" Sora asked me.  
  
"I'll tell them you're my twin sister, Sara." I told her. She smiled.  
  
"Sara Takenouchi? It has a ring to it." She said as we opened up the Digital Gate to go back to Earth.  
************************************************************************  
Well I hope you liked reading this series. I loved writing it! Please R&R!  
  



End file.
